Absinth Fairy
by Rosemary Blanc
Summary: After Byakuran's defeat Kikyo takes the Cloud Guardian's place in Varia. Xanxus doesn't like it at all. Implied X99. Warning: character death.


"We should have chained him to the chair," Squalo remarks.

He thinks he's saying it quietly but in the half-empty hall where the meetings are usually held – Lussuria calls them "shotgun quizes" (with the "i" being characteristically drawled) - all the words are heard very clearly. That's why all who are gathered turn their heads and look at Kikyo, who is actually being addressed, and Kikyo turns his gaze to Squalo. It's impossible to understand what he's thinking about at that. To blanket the awkwardness in some way, Xanxus habitually bids the subordinates to shut up, though they are already silent.

The sun in May is burning hot as if it's already summer. The streaks of light falling from the high stained-glass windows lay on the wiped-off tiling, yellow, red, then yellow again. He feels like sleeping. Feels like sending everyone fuckin' away and finish the meeting. The important things have already been said by Squalo, and if there's something else that he didn't say then it isn't worth mentioning, and listening to those who are after him totally has no use.

But Xanxus is still listening. It took Squalo a long time to knock it into Xanxus's head that the general gatherings are necessary, and now he's just up to agreeing with it. At least, meetings allow them to literally count the officers' heads in case someone has been killed.

What's more, that someone – not Squalo, the shark wouldn't have thought it up - said that it would be useful for Kikyo to be at the meeting as it would help him be a part of the corporation. The "corporation" word, if refers Varia, seems inappropriate to Xanxus, but he's gritting his teeth and says nothing about having a new Cloud guardian present. In the end, he doesn't get a thing about ethical issues, so if it has to be done, then so be it.

Fran's report seems to be endless. All the main things are already said but the boy just refuses to pipe down.

"I think that if given extra investments..." he babbles monotonously.

"I guess Fran is mixing up innovations with investments," peaches Belphegor. "Don't you think that his word stock is limited enough?

"I guess Belphegor is mixing me up with Squalo," the reporter retorts at once. "I know lots of words."

"And you misuse all of them."

Here the discussion comes to a halt, as Squalo, who just realized he's been the brunt of a sarcastic remark, orders everyone to shut up. Xanxus looks at him with a certain amount of gratitude. Anyway, it's nice when the boss and his second-in-command think the same way.

Fran starts reading out some data from the paper, however, Xanxus doesn't go into details. It's about a deal with Vongola, and it's supervised by Levi, so let him bother with it alone.

Though, if to be honest, Xanxus himself has a headache. He cringes for a tiny bit but doesn't allow himself to put his hand to his temple. All the body seems heavy, the head aches, and before his eyes, if he tries closing them for a bit, there is a constant flow of red and yellow streaks, like those on the floor.

Xanxus shifts his glance to the people gathered, just to get distracted. To Belphegor chewing on his crown, to Squalo arguing with Levi, to Lussuria writing something in a small notebook of a notorious pink color and to Kikyo who is sitting very straight, staring listlessly forward.

"_Oi_," Xanxus calls. "Repeat what I've just said."

Kikyo raises his eyes slowly.

"Pardon me?"

"Repeat what he's just said!" Xanxus demands, pointing at Fran.

He himself cannot explain why he's picking on Kikyo. He manages to imperceptibly annoy him.

"Due to the conditions of staff deficiency, Vongola is likely to stake for technical rearmament of the staff available," Kikyo responds.

His voice is flat and lifeless, with no intonations.

Xanxus hardly gives him a nod. He doesn't have an idea if Fran's words are reproduced correctly, because he himself didn't listen. Nonetheless, no-one from the associates shows discontent. That means it's okay.

Frankly, he would prefer not seeing Kikyo ever again, but he cannot afford himself this luxury.

That goddamned staff deficiency.

Kikyo, who hasn't even flinched for all this time, is slightly relaxing. He doesn't change his posture, but the hardly perceptible strain that had been in his eyes, almost vanishes.

"Almost" is the key word.

Xanxus looks at his hands, carefully placed upon his knees, at the strand of hair falling out of the hairdo. He's interested to know the name of this hair color. He knows words like "green", "blue" and overall "queer" but firstly, they still don't fit; and secondly, the "queer" word is more common to characterize such assholes as Lussuria.

Having failed to think up anything, Xanxus shoves Squalo sitting next to him.

"What's the color of this hair?" he asks, bobbing his head towards Kikyo.

"Green", Squalo answers readily.

"Idiot".

Xanxus kicks him under the table. Squalo hisses. Levi, having noticed such a disgraceful behavior, tries to draw a quiet admonitory sigh, but he doesn't manage to do it quietly, thus sighing resonantly, like a cow in the stall. Because of this, Xanxus's headache increases two-fold.

"Aquamarine," helps Lussuria from the other side of the table.

"What?"

"Aquamarine."

Xanxus grumbles something in return. He's ashamed to admit he's hearing the word for the first time.

Fran goes on mumbling something about Vongola somewhere in the background. The report seems to be neverending.

The report is over in two minutes.

Everyone is getting up from their seats. There are chairs croaking, shoes shuffling, someone is yawning with relief. Xanxus is the last to leave his arm-chair. He would not for the world confess that he's come to be a slow-starter, but it seems to be really true.

Kikyo waits for him near the exit.

That is, at first Xanxus thinks that Kikyo is just standing there, leaning on the doorframe. He intends to pass him by, and then Kikyo suddenly steps forward and stretches his hand. In a certain moment he almost touches Xanxus's sleeve, but, for luck, it doesn't happen.

For his luck.

"Take it," he says, opening the palm of his hand.

He never adds "boss" at the end of any phrase, and because of it his immaculate blandness seems a put-on to Xanxus. Each time he has to exchange some phrases with Kikyo he looks for some hidden mockery in his words, cannot find it, and gets even more mad.

Damn it, it's him, Xanxus, who's the boss here. It's him, who must be feared, his speeches that must be analyzed for some secret meaning or a veiled threat.

Must be, my ass.

Kikyo gives him a package of tablets.

"What the hell is this?" Xanxus wonders amiably.

"A painkiller. I mean, for your headache."

Xanxus doesn't ask how Kikyo has known that he's been having a headache. It's not that he wasn't interested, but if you ask these things, you make yourself look like an idiot. That's how it seemed.

The package is red, with white letters. Xanxus has never seen this one before. But at least he knows the name of this color.

"It's very strong," Kikyo explains. "I think half of a tablet is enough."

"And where did you get it from?"

This question is supposed to veil the other, sharper one: "Did you intend to poison me, eh?" The problem, thus defined, seems more paranoid, and that's why at the last moment Xanxus thinks better of it and changes the formulation.

"I've been given this at the hospital."

Kikyo tilts his head. His hair is brushed smoothly near his temple, but not carefully enough to completely hide the ugly fresh scar. For some moment Xanxus stares at him blankly. At the moment he is supposed to feel some kind of remorse, isn't he? But he feels nothing like that and has hardly managed to recollect the very word for it.

"Uh-huh," he says, because one needs to say something, finally. "You are carrying these drugs with you all the time?"

"I have to."

Kikyo steps back a little bit.

"You know that Prince has been eating his tiara?"

"I do."

"Do you find this normal?"

No, it's abnormal. There's a bunch of a frigging psychos here. Doesn't it ring a bell? If not, then go to Belphegor and try sharing your highly valuable opinion with him. We will be having staff deficiency again, though.

Xanxus is going to answer this way but the phrase is too long. He's too lazy to move his tongue. After some thinking, he shortens his tirade.

"If something seems abnormal to you, tell him."

The original meaning has surely been lost, but what a formidable time economy.

"Okay," Kikyo nods.

He forgot to add "boss" again. Xanxus's mind registers it rather automatically.

Kikyo bows so very lightly, almost unnoticeably, then straigtens abruptly and goes away. He's moving not straight ahead but somewhat diagonally, and the heavy, unbelievably colored strands are flying along in a similar diagonal way. Maybe he has some coordination issues because of the trauma, and maybe not. What's the difference? The most important thing now is that it will be harder for him to dodge the stray bullets or knife stabs.

Xanxus watches him go with disapproval.

"Green," he says vengefully, following the luxurious mane of hair with his eyes.

It's found out tomorrow that in the middle of his heartfelt speech Fran has managed to insert the announcement for the Varia's impending talks to Vongola. And naturally, Xanxus is unaware of it until the last moment. He's told about it by Squalo, who also hasn't listened to Fran but somehow is in the picture of what has all been about.

"Tomorrow we're having a meeting with Gokudera," he says, leaning self-confidently on the armrest of Xanxus's armchair. "We have to choose who's going there."

"Yeah."

"They want to make some claims to us," Squalo continues.

Everything is foreseeable. Gokudera can be bothered enough to drag his ass here from Japan just to claim that Tsuna isn't satisfied with the Varia's work and it needs to change everything.

Xanxus doesn't give a damn about the reasons of the brat's dissatisfaction. What on earth is he, anyway? He was a spineless mumbler once, and he has never changed.

"Fran said this yesterday?" Xanxus asks. "I mean, about why Gokudera is here."

"No."

'Than how do you know?"

"Because everyone knows it."

Squalo jerks his shoulder angrily. The thinking process is obviously unnerving him. Neertheless, Xanxus isn't going to give up.

"Who is 'everyone'?" he inquires, and his voice almost sounds soothing. "Can you tell me at least a couple of names?"

The gloomy silence is the answer.

"Can you please explain me, what on earth makes you believe that everyone knows what this is all going to be about?" Xanxus demands.

Squalo has finally decided on how to phrase it.

"Well," he says unwillingly, "they behave like they know it."

Genial. Just genial. Sometimes Xanxus thinks that Squalo doesn't need the brain at all, he might successfully manage with the spinal cord.

Having turned his lieutenant out of the door, Xanxus half-closes the eyelids lazily. It's relatively quiet in the mansion since morning. There's no warlike cries, sounds of smacking or shooting from outside the street. There's only the quiet, monotonous humming of the air conditioner near the ceiling. For a minute Xanxus reflects on why it's Gokudera who's going to participate in the talks and why he needs Tsuna, in this case. Lately the Tenth is hardly doing the business. To all appearances, he has taken a strange liking to the family life with this dishrag of a girl whose name slips Xanxus's mind. His loving wife, oh yeah. A war bride. If he had a choice, he would best marry Squalo than this meek lamb, paling against the wallpaper background. What's the use of her?

However, if that is the case, Tsuna is also of not much use. The couple is like birds of a feather.

One day, during a confidential talk, Mukuro made a slip – if conversations with Mukuro may be called confidential - that Tsuna plays the same part as the Queen in Great Britain. There's no use of them both, but instead they serve as a peculiar symbol of the era.

Why Vongola would need Mukuro himself and, what's more interesting, why Mukuro needs Vongola, is highly questionable, too.

Having been sitting still for some minutes, Xanxus comes to the conclusion that it's time to end the session of contemplation. He reaches for the phone, finds the receiver by feel, presses some buttons and says:

"Levi, when Squalo comes back, tell him that tomorrow he's going to the talks with Gokudera. And tell that to Kikyo, too. Let Vongola see that there is a new reinforcement in our team."

In case if this very reinforcement was not dumped by Belphegor yesterday, of course.

"Boss," Levi exhales devotedly, "I don't know where Kikyo is."

…He has been dumped, after all.

"Okay, find Belphegor, then. Tell him to come over."

Xanxus spends the following five minutes thinking about if the prince doesn't come, it will be necessary to send someone search the roof and the attic. That's where the last victim of Belphegor was found once. When suggested to get rid of the officer's corpse, he giggled and blurted out something like "Leave him alone, morons, he's fine over there."

Okay then, in the end, Squalo can go to the talks alone. As Vongola has sent their vice-commander instead of the boss to converse, Varia has no need to arrange the pompous meeting. Xanxus doesn't intend on going there at all. Squalo alone will be enough for them. Absolutely enough.

Luckily, there's no necessity of starting a search operation. Some time later Belphegor kicks the door of the boss' chamber open.

"What is the doorknob for?" Xanxus grumbles.

"I won't grab it. There are microbes all over it," Belphegor spells out.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. Yesterday I learned that they're everywhere."

"Fancy that."

"You think it's funny?"

Belphegor puts on an injured air and starts prodding the floorboard with his heels. A short pause ensues.

"So, not to get infected, you're opening the door with your foot now," Xanxus concludes.

"Something like that."

"And you're not chewing your tiara."

"I'm not."

The sneaking suspicion, born in Xanxus's head, grows into certainty.

"Kikyo told you all the stuff about microbes," Xanxus comes to the conclusion.

Belphegor becomes silent.

"Answer the question," Xanxus demands.

There was no question, actually, but Belphegor can feel the impending danger. Noisily inhaling the air with his nose, he rocks on his heels and informs casually:

'Well, yes, it's Kikyo."

"And what, he survived after that? Levi cannot find him for some reason."

"He's in the garden."

"You mean his corpse?"

"Shoot!" Belphegor hunches, sticking his hands into his pockets. "He's alive! He just doesn't want him to be found."

Things are getting worse and worse.

Sometimes Xanxus catches himself thinking that all of his efforts to fathom the logic of actions and statements of his subordinates end up in total failure. However, considering that logic hasn't been integrated in his officers' brains, even in their trial version, everything clicks into place.

He motions for Belphegor to get out and stands up – slowly, almost croaking. The croaking belongs to the chair, naturally. Xanxus himself is not that out-of-shape to make such noises.

Indeed, Kikyo is found at the farthest end of the orchard house. Xanxus might be lucky to have stumbled upon him or maybe he himself decided that he wants to be found – in this damned garden there's nothing that can be predicted for sure. Kikyo stands with his back half-turned towards Xanxus. A tumult of color embraces him; white lilies, red roses, some strange-looking buds of an indecipherable but shining color. The plant seems to be called a sword lily, and the color seems to be crimson. Xanxus cannot be sure, though.

There's a small watering pot in Kikyo's hands. He's watering a cactus. Even now, when he's alone, he looks tensed. At the sound of footsteps his shoulderblades shudder keenly, his back straightens, and only after this does he turn to face the noise.

"You've not been seeing the flowers at all," he says softly, noticing Xanxus.

"It's just a friggin' cactus."

"So what?"

"It doesn't need water."

"It's a common misconception."

There's a thick, luscious fragrance in the orchard-house. The air is so heavy that it seems it can be cut with a knife. Barely visible golden pollen is powdering his clothes, stuffing his nose, making it uncomfortable to breathe. Xanxus feels his head is going to ache again.

"Listen, you," he drawls through clenched teeth. "I didn't hire you as my gardener."

"Yes."

The proverbial "boss" is just at the tip of the tongue, but Kikyo doesn't voice the word.

"Tomorrow morning you're going with Squalo", Xanxus says.

"As you say."

Kikyo's obedience annoys him a lot. For a minute Xanxus feels an irresistible urge to smack this inscrutable face before him, but thinks better of it at the last moment. He doesn't want to soil his hands with it.

He is turning to leave, when Kikyo calls him.

"You know, Levi is so stressed with you for not paying attention to him."

Oh no. Not that, please. This is hundred times worse than the problem with Belphegor and his tiara.

"Please, don't do anything more," Xanxus says, wincing.

Has he just said "please"? The heat has a bad influence on the brain, that's for sure.

After having left the orchard-house, already in the open air (that is named fresh rather conditionally), Xanxus understands that Kikyo has never reacted to his last order.

And it wasn't even an order.

Damn it all to hell.

Tomorrow the barometer's index shifts to the «very dry» mark, which amuses Belphegor indescribably. The word combination seems extremely funny to him. For the rest, it's no laughing matter. The room conditioners are switched on to the full, and, instead of their regular car, Squalo and Kikyo are given the full-loaded Porsche with some sophisticated air-cooling system.

"Holy crap," Squalo comments, eyeing the elongated car body, with its chrome-plated sides shining in the sunlight. "I wouldn't be surprised if they sent us the limo. If we are pursued, we're in deep shit."

"Make it so we won't be followed," Xanxus says through clenched teeth, "Is that clear?"

"Crystal clear."

Squalo kicks the wheel and only after this takes his seat next to the driver. Kikyo silently settles himself down in the back seat. He didn't seem to say a word since the very morning. Xanxus finds it suspicious but keeps silent.

In the end, if something isn't right, Squalo always has time to cut this bastard's throat. Yes, he surely will. Without the Mare ring Kikyo is weaker than any of the high-ranked officers. It won't be any trouble to fight him down.

Xanxus spends some following hours at his study. Не tries dozing, listening to the radio, but to no avail. The vague irritation, caused by the all-time hot weather, is building up inside, looking for outlet. Maybe, if he had a drink, life would stop being such a bitch, but as ill luck would have it, there has been just a crappy German wine left in the bar, presented by the talk partners.

By the way, those talks have been finished by Xanxus taking his guns and shooting the bastards down. Now he doesn't feel sorry for it. People unable to choose decent wine just don't have the right to live.

When he's almost ready to shoot the whole clip away in the wall – just to let off some steam, the door opens and Squalo comes in. Judging by the neatness of his clothes and dullness of his countenance, the meeting with Gokudera has been quite peaceful.

He's followed close by Kikyo.

"We've got a present for you," he says, addressing Xanxus, and waves a bottle filled with lucid green liquid in the air.

"What the heck is that?"

"Absinth."

"Gokudera brought it," Squalo specifies, unceremoniously taking an empty seat. "Vongola decided to show off."

Xanxus gives a crooked smile and motiones for Kikyo to come closer. As the bottle is within his reach, he snatches it out expertly from his hands. In all appearance, this time the booze is high-grade. Xanxus doesn't know who chooses the wine in Vongola, but the man doesn't usually miss.

"You're guessing my wishes," Xanxus announces with a frown, looking at Kikyo.

"A fairy, dammit," Squalo snorts, still in his seat.

"An absinth fairy," Xanxus agrees.

Kikyo smiles reservedly. He doesn't seem to like the comparison. Still, Xanxus finds it apt enough. With his hair of a surreal color and vague movements, this guy really looks like an evil fairy, appearing amidst the fantasies of the drunken minds.

The prolonged silence is interrupted by Squalo.

"Wanna hear what was in the talks?"

Xanxus graces him with a hostile look.

"Don't swing on your chair. You're going to fall."

"I'm not."

Squalo moves an inch up to the back of the chair and continues his swinging. The chair is creaking obnoxiously, and Xanxus is immediately feeling an urge to have some booze.

He fills the glass with absinth and ice cubes. During this heat, ice has automatically become indispensable ingredient of any drink. After some thinking, he gives the bottle to Squalo, watches him pouring the liquid in his glass and only after that concentrates on his own. Nobody's offering Kikyo a drink, too much of a good thing for him, Xanxus thinks.

He takes a gulp and frowns discontentedly.

"What's the taste?" Squalo asks.

"Disgusting."

The absinth appears to have a bitter flavor. The viscous aftertaste of wormwood lingers in the mouth.

"Report what have the two of you been blabbering about?" Xanxus bids him.

Squalo takes two big gulps to moisten his parched throat. He doesn't drink much, actually. During all the years they know each other, it's not more than ten times that Xanxus has seen his second-in-command with a glass in his hand. But if these rare cases occur, the stupid shark always slurps vintage wine like water, without getting drunk. Xanxus is sure that giving drinks to someone like him is a total waste of alcohol. However, if the absinth happened to be crappy, let him drink as much as he likes. Xanxus bears no grudge.

"They want to get down on it," Squalo announces.

"On what?"

"On the Rings' Fight."

"You've mixing it up. It's us who should want to get down on it."

Since his defeat Xanxus learned to take the things that have befallen him with a shade of philosophical calmness. He himself knows that he's cooler than Tsuna, and so do his subordinates. He can inform the rest of the world about it some time later.

"Tsuna doesn't like the way Varia's doing its job," Squalo continues.

"When did he like it at all?"

Xanxus jerks his head. There's Kikyo, caught in his field of vision, who stands leaning against the wall. He seems to be listening indifferently, but when Xanxus looks closer, he notices a spark of interest in his green (let them be green, for simplicity) eyes. For some reason, this amount of attention makes him stiffen.

Why is this jerk staring at him open-eyed? What does this idiot want of him?

"Go on, trash," Xanxus demands.

"It seems Tsuna didn't like it when we'd had talks with Cavallone behind his back. I'd say it was the last straw. Now the brat is sure that Varia needs staff reshuffling."

"In other words, he wants to get rid of us both."

"You've got it quick, boss."

"Tsuna should understand that I won't leave just like that."

"He understands it. That's why he suggested starting Fight of the Rings for the second time. This version will be pretty much cut, though. Just you and him. If he wins, you and us will be expelled from the Family."

"And if I win?"

"Then you'll become the Eleventh, and I will finally cut down this damned mop."

Squalo plucks at his hair. Xanxus gives a whistle. The stakes are high, very high. Of course, he knew that Varia ruffles the brat's feathers, but he didn't expect that the present Vongola boss is sick and tired of the assassins' squad that much.

"In short, Gokudera asked to tell you all this," Squalo concludes. "He asked what you think about the fight."

Is there anything to think about, really? The decision was made a long time ago. Xanxus cannot retreat.

"Call him. Tell him that I agree," he says.

Squalo and Kikyo exchange quick glances behind his back.

"You think I can't see you two winking over there? Are you already hand in glove?"

Xanxus speaks lazily, casually, but it's like some gears rolling with a maddening speed in his head. He's thinking. Something's going the wrong way. He cannot see clearly what the trick is but his sharpened instincts almost yell that there's something shady.

"Oh, come on."

Squalo puts the empty glass on the table. When did he manage to lap everything up?

"Dismissed," Xanxus tells him. "And you," he nods to Kikyo, "stay for a minute."

Thinking wisely, he should have acted another way. He should have put Kikyo out the doors and asked Squalo what he thinks about this foul-smelling situation. Judging by their reactions, that's what he has been expected to do. But Xanxus isn't determined to justify another's expectations.

In times when Tsuna had been trying to repair the diplomatic relations with Varia, he gave Xanxus a book entitled "How to Rule the Time". It happened during their third official meeting. Xanxus had been late for the previous two, and that became the reason for the gift.

Actually, Xanxus was late not because he couldn't organize his working day, but because he didn't completely care how long the Vongola brat would wait for him to come. It seemed that nobody had told Tsuna about it.

"Hope you can read," Gokudera turned a phrase while his boss was giving Xanxus his gift.

"Make no doubt about it," Xanxus grunted. "I, for my part, hope you understand the difference between 'can read' and 'want to read this worthless book' ".

At this, their diplomatic relations were over.

Without any remorse, the book was given to Belphegor. The prince learned two pages from the middle by heart and recited the excerpts during the meetings to spite Xanxus.

Whether Xanxus liked it or not, he thus learned one of the main principles of business management: first one should solve the most important issues, and then the rest of them, not to get bogged down in details.

Now, looking at Kikyo standing motionlessly before him, Xanxus thinks that, according to the book's principles, he shouldn't bicker with his subordinate, and should concentrate on the future fight instead. A bit later he thinks that no book has a right to order him about. Xanxus is tormented by one question, and he is eager to make it clear right now.

"You've said that Levi wants to spend more time with me', he slurs, looking at his glass in contemplation.

Kikyo makes a barely noticeable movement to push off the wall and stand straight.

"Yes."

Judging by his intonations, he wants to add "so what?" but falls silent promptly. Xanxus doesn't like it at all. He stops staring at his glass and rewards Kikyo with an unkind glance from under the frowned eyebrows.

"Listen here, fairy guy," he pronounces steadily, "don't you think of making this wish come true."

"Why? I want to make a person a bit happier. What's bad about this?"

It seems to be the longest speech Xanxus has ever heard from him.

"And what's good about it?"

"I don't see why you're getting mad."

Now that Kikyo started to object, Xanxus understands it enrages him more than the weary submission before.

"My, my. You should have let Lussuria loose on me to make it worse."

Kikyo bows his head slightly. It's seen on his face that he still cannot understand why Xanxus is so mad. His eyes are staring at one point patiently, with hidden fear. Apparently, he doesn't even bother to think of what he's done wrong.

'The whole house occupants are a bunch of fuckin' faggots," Xanxus grumbles.

"You shouldn't say so. It's disrespectful."

"I don't give a damn."

Xanxus abruptly gets off the chair and in no time shortens the distance that keeps Kikyo away from him. Now they stand almost skin to skin. Xanxus is a bit higher, and this gives him a golden opportunity to look down at Kikyo. The dull irritation that has been bubbling in his chest is intently breaking through.

"I'm going to say everything what I want," he spits out in his companion's face, breathing alcohol fumes. "And you, if you sympathize with Lussuria so much, may go and suck his dick. How d'you like the deal?"

Kikyo startles a bit and tries to step back instinctively to distance himself from the boss. Xanxus catches his hand, not allowing him to move away.

"Or you can let him fuck you. Maybe you'll like this? Or…"

Xanxus feels that fury is starting to smother him. A droplet of sweat is trickling down his temple.

"Or this," he finishes, and suddenly, even for himself, seizes both Kikyo's hands, making it impossible for him to resist, and assaults Kikyo's lips with a kiss.

This feels like anything but tenderness. At some moment the absinth bitterness in his mouth changes into the metallic taste of blood, but this doesn't make Xanxus stop. Kikyo is tossing his head trying to turn away, but it's a no go. Xanxus feels the man's body shivering in his hands. Kikyo is shuddering convulsively to break free, going limp for some seconds and then thrashing even more wildly. There's some strange regularity in this. Humans do not struggle this way, this is rather typical for cats and dogs, stupid creatures desperately hoping for the miracle to happen: for the hand holding them to disappear, or for their opponent to lose concentration.

Xanxus lets his victim go as suddenly as he's pulled him to himself.

"Fuck," he mumbles out of breath, wiping his lips with a back side of his hand,

He doesn't know what to do. If Kikyo'd kissed him first, it would have been simple, to smash his face and throw him out of the office. But it was Xanxus himself who started it, and now he is completely at a loss about how to live with it.

"Get out of my sight," he orders.

He wants to add that Kikyo should never come back, but he restrains himself. The fit of anger is over, leaving him totally burned out. His ears are buzzing, his head seems empty and resonant like a bell.

After the door slammed shut when Kikyo leaves, Xanxus, stepping heavily, comes towards the table and pours some more absinth in his glass.

They're given three days to prepare for the fight. Nobody knows how to justify such a ridiculously short term.

It's not that it was a worry for anyone, though.

During the time allowed, Xanxus even manages to make something useful, in his opinion. He calls the Cervello and, after some persuasive talking, obtains the right for the fight to be conducted in Italy. This would be fair enough, he explains. In the end, last time they fought at Tsuna's place and now it's just the right time to change the conditions.

So he says to the Cervello. But in truth, it's too bothersome for him to go to Japan.

After that, Xanxus does nothing more.

"And why isn't the boss training for the fight?" Fran asks, looking into the door of his office, opened because of the heat.

Belphegor who's hanging around beside him, explains with a superior air:

"He's very much training! At the moment."

"Hmm. And what kind of training is this?"

"Lifting a glass while sitting in the armchair."

Xanxus tells him to shut up, assuring him, that otherwise he trains another skill, throwing the glass on a moving target.

"Boss is so maaad," Belphegor whines before going away.

Why in hell does he need training? Let the stupid Vongola brat tear his ass off in the gym if he wants to, but Xanxus himself isn't going to spend his time with this bullshit. He's already in his top form.

They choose a desolate shed at the outskirts of the city as the place for the fight. Xanxus has been wondering is it necessary to drag all the Guardians along with them, and decides to do without the audience. Only Squalo and Kikyo escort him to the fighting place. Without the latter Xanxus would be even more at ease, but he insists, telling him that, for some reason, Gokudera wanted to see present both the officers with whom he'd had talks.

After the coolness of the car and a smell of expensive leather, it's infernally hot in the street. The soles of his shoes are sticking to the concrete. His pressed white shirt is getting momentarily soaked with sweat. Xanxus rolls up the sleeves and looks sideways at Squalo. The stupid shark is showing off in his all-buttoned suit. Xanxus starts suspecting that in the middle of the fight his subordinate is going to collapse with heat-stroke. It's hard to tell though. The shark always has it his own way, any time the mercury of thermometer is below zero, Squalo almost enters an anabiotic state, but when it's warm he revives noticeably.

He's behaving totally like a fish.

Kikyo, standing next to Squalo, looks even worse. The bitten lip has almost healed but his overall looks suggest that he'd better return home. Deep shadows are lying under Kikyo's eyes, his face is pale and the tip of his nose somehow seems sharper than usual.

It appears it's not Squalo who's going to collapse today.

Combat officers, my ass. Varia's pride and honor. Which he is very likely to babysit.

Xanxus nods to the Cervello who wait for him near the entrance to the scruffy concrete box and hurriedly comes inside, hoping that air might be a bit fresher there.

His expectations are partially justified. There are fans placed along the perimeter. There's not much use of them but at the sight of the blades, slicing up the air speedily, one can feel more lively, to some extent. An extra source of the cool is a hole in the roof just above the fighting ground. In general, it's not bad at all.

But there's another problem, though

There's a stink of a stuffy oil paint all over the room. After turning his head around, Xanxus detects the source of smell, the farthest wall is painted nauseating green. The bog-colored covering is sparkling moistly in the sun.

The Cervello have apparently prepared the ring for the fight. Still, they'd better not.

Gokudera and Yamamoto step up to meet Xanxus. Tsuna's nowhere around. The brat might be sitting away in some closet. One can expect the worst of him.

"You're late", Gokudera snorts.

He's the same as usual, sickly-looking, with his gestures sharp and spasmodic, shoulders slightly hunched. There's a cigarette smoldering in his hand. The ash is falling over the sleeve of the expensive dark-colored jacket. Despite the head, both of them – Gokudera and Yamamoto – are dressed as fully as if they are going to the presidential reception, at least, their suits are thoroughly ironed, ties are pulled tight, the tips of the polished boots reflect the sunlight.

They seem to be having a screw loose on this dress-code.

"You have a hole in the roof," Xanxus says nonchalantly, ignoring the comment on the lack of punctuality.

They should be grateful for him to come.

Gokudera is apparently preparing some poignant word for answer, but Yamamoto shoves him in the shoulder, and he says, working his jaws tiredly:

"This is not important. The Cervello did everything they could. The preparations are over.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Squalo intervenes.

"Nothing".

Nonetheless, they continued to wait.

They wait while the Cervello are measuring the ring with their steps, ensuring the square shape of the ring was equal.. Wait while Gokudera is stalking around the territory, checking for hidden traps, which Varia might have supposedly set up, and while Squalo is doing the same, searching for the Vongola traps.

Xanxus shakes one of the Cervello off one of the chair, standing on the watchers' side, and sits down. From here he can see all of the room perfectly; Squalo and Gokudera arguing energetically as they finished their rounds, Yamamoto standing nearby with an idiotic smile. And Kikyo's nowhere to be seen. Maybe he has been feeling sick and dragged himself off to neighbouring rooms to collapse . Maybe he has decided to take advantage of the overall fuss just to scram. What difference does it make now? Who couldn't care less about him?

Finally, Tsuna enters, dressed in the same dark suit as his subordinates. Xanxus hasn't seen him for a long time and cannot help but notice with satisfaction that he hasn't change at all. He's skimpy as always, with disheveled hair (is it possible to comb it in some way?) and an expression of discouragement and gentleness in his calf-like brown eyes.

"Let's get started, boss." Squalo says.

Kikyo, who has already returned, cringes a little bit and puts a tablet in his mouth. Red package, white letters – Xanxus recognizes it.

He gets up off his seat with a sharp movement and comes to the wire net encasing the ring. The door that has been invisible before opens to let him in, slamming shut behind him with a metallic screech.

It is easy to tell that the grounds has been prepared in a hurry. There aren't any tricky technical devices installed, only concrete floor plates and a simple fence. A small flag with the Varia crest hangs a meter and a half above. A similar one, Vongola's, hangs across from it. Through the hole in the ceiling one can see a piece of the heartrendingly blue sky The wind tangles itself in the wires at the roof, howling and whispering.

Tsuna steps through the door, as the fence seals itself behind him. He and Xanxus stand as far as they can from each other, without attempting to get closer. When Tsuna starts speaking, his voice is heard very clearly. It must be because of the echo hovering over the empty hall.

"It's a pity you never calm down…" Tsuna sighs, slightly tilting his head towards the one he's talking to. "Why do you need this fight?"

"I could ask you the same."

As the rules of argumentation go, Tsuna should revolt and claim that he's asked first, but he doesn't. Instead, he just wrinkles his face in annoyance and declares:

"I don't need it."

"Really? Very interesting. So why have you come then?"

"You made me. When I was told you were demanding to get even, I couldn't leave it unnoticed."

Stop. It's not like this.

It's Xanxus who's been told that Tsuna is challenging him. Until the present moment he has been sure that that's how it is, but now the boy standing before him is telling him, dead seriously, that it was Xanxus who made him come. The Vongola brat is unable to lie. So what the hell is going on here?

It's one or the other: either Gokudera is lying to Xanxus' subordinates, or they are lying to the boss. But they have no reason to hide anything.

Then it has to be Gokudera.

Tough luck.

"Stop blabbering," says Xanxus sharply. "Aren't we going to begin?"

He might come to know it later, after they win. He has no doubts about that.

In the meantime, the Cervello announce the rules. Accorging to their words, it has been decided to make the fight very similar to the one that occurred ten years ago. That's why the opponents are allowed to use only flame. No Rings, no Boxes. A fight participant, caught using them, will be disqualified, with his opponent being declared victor immediately. If both play fair, the fight will last until someone snatches a flag with the crest of opponents' team.

"Genial," Xanxus mutters under his breath. "The more genial would be only to reduce it to a plain ass-kicking".

"You would surely like it," - a Cervello comments.

Technically, the girl is not being far from the truth.

A gong sounds, causing Xanxus to make a step toward Tsuna, only to curse and step back, struggling desperately to keep his balance. The concrete plate he's been standing on has started to move, slowly opening up to show a dark, wide void. The plate slides back into place. The other plates begin to follow suit with a screeching sound.

"Specially for those who find the battle too boring," says one of the Cervello staring intently at Xanxus, "we've added an adventure element. This was built for three days. Before there was only pit with scores of miles in depth. It is still there, by the way. If one of you is unlucky enough, he is going to witness it personally. Are there any questions?"

"I have a question." Kikyo suddenly intervenes. "Why have you painted only one wall?"

He's dying to know this, oh yeah. He'd better shut the hell up.

"There wasn't enough time for more."

"And the same is for a hole in the roof?"

"The hole has just appeared today. The construction workers were in much haste, so they didn't do well."

"In other words, the house is falling to pieces."

The Cervello shrug their shoulders in perfect unison.

"Now that we've discussed the details of the plan, might we get down to business?" Xanxus chimes in, the scalding annoyance in his voice.

The gong is hit again. The separating plates under Xanxus' feet make it difficult to concentrate on the enemy. _Damn._ It might be easier for Tsuna; his boasted hyper intuition helping him. Cursing everything, Xanxus tries to push off the floor to relocate the fight in the air, where their strength will be equal, but nothing comes of it. An unknown force pulls him to the ground like a magnet.

- We forgot to mention that a special gravity unit is running here, - the Cervellos' impassive voices reaches him from the side.

Things are getting worse and worse.

Xanxus misses the first hit. He is lucky that Tsuna hasn't yet trained to hit with all his strength. His fist only grazes his opponent's cheek, and Xanxus isn't flinching. He's ready to block Tsuna's hand but the plate on which they both stand, is splitting in two, and at the last moment Xanxus barely manages to jump away from the edge.

He tries to keep his balance and collects his thoughts all at once. Because of this unit, what's its name, he can't just jump up and snatch the flag away. He has to climb up the wire netting, leaving his territory unguarded. There's only one option left: he's got to lay the opponent out. The problem is that it's not that simple.

Tsuna takes the offensive again. The fire on his gloves is burning brightly but there isn't any heat, only pure, undisguised power.

"Go ahead, Tenth!" Gokudera yells.

Now he looks much like a cheerleader girl. The only thing missing from the picture were pompoms.

Xanxus hopes that Squalo won't start yelling as hard.

He dodges a blow, blocks the next one with his arm and lands a hit of his own, kicking Tsuna sharp in the midsection. Tsuna is thrown back against the netting, leaving a huge dent in it. The boy rises to his feet, brushing off dust. With his expressionless face, he always looks like a doll in his hyper mode.

Xanxus doesn't let him regain control and attacks in an instant. He isn't too enraged, at least, no more than usual. As much as he could remember, there has always been dull irritation. Most of the time he tries to reign it but sometimes he almost lets it out. And that's the salt of it.

Tsuna shoots out his arm, colliding his palm against Xanxus'. The pressing of the opponent's flame is immense, trying to crush the other into submission and throw away like a boneless doll, the way an avalanche does it with the unlucky travelers caught up in the chaos. Xanxus is still holding on but with every second it gets harder and harder. He hopes that those who watch it do not notice anything.

At the moment he realizes he can't hold any longer, the cement under the Tsuna's feet starts moving.

This can't be anything but fantastic luck. The plate doesn't slide away but jerks abruptly, but the needed impact has been already made. Tsuna stumbles. His hand wavers, and Xanxus, slams against his chest with a sharp blow.

It has to hurt.

Tsuna falls like a tree. Xanxus strucks another blow to be certain; dark specks flicker before his eyes, proving that the heat has gotten him, too. Some part of his consciousness tells him that his shirt is uncomfortably wet and sticking to his back from sweat but he ignores it. Such trifle things don't matter at the moment.

He grabs Tsuna's limp body and tosses it away. Slipping upon the damned panels that wobble under his feet, he runs to the damned flag, already hating everything. Behind his back, Tsuna is staggering to his feet. He's stubborn, this guy, he's going on fighting, and Xanxus realizes that his moments of winning are fading away.

He can't wait any longer. He reaches the wire fence, pulling himself up with his hands. The wires cut into his palms but he doesn't stop. Tsuna, in his desperate lunge covering the distance between them, grips Xanxus' leg trying to wrench him down but the brat is too light, as if he had hollow bones like a bird.

The moment Xanxus' fingers touch the flag, he's thinking of birds. What an irony.

"The battle is over," declared a Cervello.

"Varia has won," adds another voice.

Xanxus doesn't hear the words, only realizing what happened because everyone has jumped to their feet. He kicks Tsuna away and leaps down, clasping the trophy in his hand. At first, he thinks the floor beneath him is shaking, but, after catching his breath, realizes that he's been staggering from weakness.

Tsuna stands a couple meters away, right under the roof hole, trying to regain his senses. He doesn't look well; his skin is even more pale than usual and his whole body is soaked in sweat. The cut above his left eye slowly oozes blood; Xanxus doesn't remember causing it, so into the battle he has been.

Tsuna's expression slowly grows more sensible. He shakes his head, trying to comprehend what's happened.

And then a brick falls down from above.

Technically, it's no wonder. The Cervello haven't denied that the house's been falling apart.

The real wonder is that the brick falls directly on Tsuna's head, and he's not quick enough to dodge it. There's a sound of a dull blow, and another one - when the boy collapses in a heap. Everything happens so fast that a stupefied silence fills the room for a few moments as everyone just stare.

Tsuna doesn't move. His eyes are looking up at the sky with an unchanged expression. There's almost no blood, which is strange, considering the size of the brick and the length of the drop.

The silence doesn't last long. All present react quickly enough to size up the situation. They have enough combat experience to say that the thing, lying a couple of feet away from them, is not Tsuna anymore. It's Tsuna's body.

Gokudera throws something over the wall – from his place Xanxus thinks it's a cell phone - and shrieks:

"What have you done? What have you done?"

"Calm down," Squalo says sharply. – That's not on us."

"Don't you lie to me!"

He lunges forward, knocking against the wire fence. It seems that simply going round an obstacle is too much for his mind at present. He shakes the hapless fence yelling all the while:

"We didn't agree to this way! We agreed that I should let Xanxus win, but there was not a word about the murder!

Yamamoto puts his hand to Gokudera's mouth to shut him up. A pity, Xanxus would eagerly listen to more.

He watches the Vongola swordsman try to drag his partner away from the accident scene. Gokudera starts struggling for a few moments, before his strength fails him, and instead slams fist into the nearest wall, falling deathly silent. He looks like he's about to collapse, if not for Yamamoto, who slides his arm under Gokudera's shoulders and leads him out of the hall. Nobody's stopping them – everyone's too absorbed in other things. The Cervello are bent over Tsuna's body, Kikyo is hanging around pretending that he's eager to help. Squalo who couldn't ever feign compassion, snorts and goes over to Xanxus.

"Well, fine," he says. "Now we have a hole in the roof and a hole in the wall."

"A hell of a harmony,"- Xanxus grumbles in reply.

They keep silent for some time. Squalo's apparently waiting for some questions; Xanxus finally decides to voice one, though it is less question and more straightforward instruction.

"And now," he orders, "you shall tell me what things you've hustled behind my back. Do it very thoughtfully, with every detail. And pray for me to spare your life if I find it distasteful.".

Surely, Squalo doesn't know any prayers but that's beyond the point.

The thing Gokudera has flung at the wall is found out to be something akin to a remote. It seemed only to control one of the cement panels, but was needless for anything more.

Squalo mentions it in the middle of his monologue. He and Xanxus are outside, under the fiery sun, with doctors fussing nearby, next to the ambulance. The alarm is painfully loud.. Because of the hysterical Gokudera, there haven't been anyone to see about the body, and Xanxus has to to deal with it. He hasn't yet, though. He's just been standing here, listening to Squalo, and sometimes scowling at the ambulance. As if on cue, a cart is pushed up to the ambulance. A bedsheet covers Tsuna completely, over the head.

The smell of paint still lingers in the air. Kikyo has disappeared somewhere again. The Cervello are quarrelling in the background. Weightless, almost transparent clouds are idly floating in the sky.

It seems the world hasn't been touched by the Tenth' death at all.

"The story's a real stunner," Xanxus announces, turning his head to the interlocutor. "You should try writing memoirs."

"Haven't you listened to me at all, fuckin' boss? What the hell do these memoirs mean?"

"And opening an etiquette school for young ladies of the upper-class."

Jesting aside, the things Squalo tells him are really worth paying attention to. Leaving out the fact that one in three words were "idiot", the gist is really interesting.

The idiot, according to Squalo's version, is Gokudera. Xanxus tends to agree with this definition. Really, if it were not for this Vongola moron, nothing would have happened.

As it usually happens, it had all begun with good intentions. Taking into consideration that these intentions came from Gokudera himself, one should have realized at once that this would not come to any good. Possibly someone – for examply, Mukuro or Kyoya – put two and two together but preferred staying aside. After all, Gokudera's plan was to remove Tsuna from his post. Keeping in mind that in the latter days neither Kyoya nor Mukuro hadn't approved the Tenth' way of doing things, it was unlikely that they might refuse the change of power.

As for Gokudera himself, he, as always, had been acting from the best of his motives. Having listened enough of Tsuna's whining about him not being destined to live a Mafioso's life and preferring a quiet family life, Gokudera decided to make the boss's wish come true.

One more fairy, damn him.

Why had he addressed Varia, instead of asking one of his friends to stage the fight for the family head title? Well, he'd thought that the fight with Xanxus would seem more believable, considering his attitude to Tsuna.

Gokudera came to Italy. He had expected meeting Xanxus but met Squalo and Kikyo instead who had to listen to his brilliant plan.

"We'll tell you that Tsuna's challenged you to fight, then we'll tell Tsuna that you've challenged him, the two of you fight, you win," Squalo paraphrases it by his own words.

Fucking strategists. Who asked them to put their heads into it?

"Couldn't you tell me the way it really is?" Xanxus replies.

Squalo has clearly been waiting for the question.

"We thought it might be better for you to think that you've won the battle by right", he answers, scowling.

"Look me in the eye."

Squalo glances up at him. No regrets, no remorse; his expression is as honest and straightforward as it has ever been. Simple, he is so eye-wateringly simple, with no limits to his simplicity.

"I'm still sure I could win without anyone's help," Xanxus says, articulating every word slowly and carefully.

"Nobody argues that, boss."

"Then why did you start all this?"

"Well, Kikyo said than the backup won't harm..."

"You should listen to him less. And unbutton your collar, it's stuffy here."

Squalo examines the collar of his coat quizzically, noticing only now that it has been all-buttoned up; it's as if he's just realized how obviously improper his attire is in such weather. He doesn't seem to feel the heat at all.

How could one be so dense? He looks like he's going to collapse at any minute and then, after having recovered, wonder why. "I've just been ok" is one of his favourite phrases. He's ok, yeah, right. There's a stark difference between Squalo's idea of "ok" and that of others. His flashingly casual way of saying that he's undergone twelve operations would impress any doctor. At least, all the doctors Xanxus knew.

Xanxus reaches out and forcefully pulls the damned collar. The upper button comes off, flying somewhere off across the grounds. Satisfied, he sits back, seeing a white, without any trace of tan, skin of Squalo's neck.

"Hey!"

"Are you unhappy with something?" Xanxus asks lazily.

"Don't you pick on my clothes! You're not my fucking' mommy!"

Squalo's shrills are so loud that they dampen the sound of the the ambulance's siren. Xanxus catches his elbow.

"But I am," he says in a silky, deadly voice. "While you're in my squad, I'm your mommy, daddy, your lawful husband and your granny. You got it?"

Squalo struggles eagerly to get free. The doctors watch at him with amazement. They might be thinking of calling another team of doctors, to calm down the nutbags that have gone especially violent, but refrain from it. Having noticed that he's the center of attention, Squalo makes them a brutal face and turns away.

"I'm not in your squad," he reminds, trying to catch his breath. "You forgot it? You're the Vongola boss now."

"Then consider yourself an official Vongola member from today on."

"But I thought…"

"You'd better not think," Xanxus reassures sweetly. "Nothing will come of it."

There isn't much fun in this phrase, but Squalo's smile is triumphant and predatory. He really looks just like the big carnivorous fish that shares his name: if a person is just a little absentminded, he'll bite your hand off.

- Find someone who can take your place in Varia, - Xanxus orders. – You have a couple of days. During this time I'll find the replacement for myself.

Had they been in the movie, there would have been a lyrical music playing, snow falling or something else happening to emphasize the moment. In reality there's none of that, only the sound of Yamamoto arguing with doctors.

Squalo is very vocally expressing his joy on his new appointment; Xanxus wistfully thinks that it might have been too hasty of him bonding with this freak for another score of years. Or months, or days. Who knows how long they have in a profession like theirs? No one can say for sure.

It seems that no-one from the present have read any books about time controlling. Of maybe don't have to hurry? More then an hour has passed before the medical squad finally finishes with all the necessary formalities and scrammed. Until this moment Xanxus has managed to send one of the Cervello to purchase some beer, though not so much because he wants booze so much but just for the fact it is so ridiculously hot. In such weather any cold beverage seems a heavenly gift.

"You owe me nine Euros," the girl says, giving him a couple of beer cans.

"Money later."

Surprisingly to some, Xanxus is not a cheapskate, but now it's too much of a hassle to rummage through his pockets. He takes a beer for himself, tossing one to Squalo, who keeps holding the can in his hand, not trying to open it.

The partner of the Cervello who's bought him the booze, goes out of the building. When she comes close, Xanxus detects a smell soaking her clothes. Sniffing, he pinnes it as a sedative much like the crap that he has been drugged with before, when he has tried running away from a hospital and almost killed the guard.

"I have some good news", a Cervello says.

He expects her to tell him about Gokudera's returning back to sanity and puts on an air of indifference but the girl says something that no-one had expected.

"They say on the radio that it's going to sharply cool down on weekends. The temperature is going to fall down to 86 degrees."

No-one thinks if it's proper to use the "sharp cooling" phrase when talking about the eight-hundred degree sizzler.

"Great," Squalo agrees.

"Just can't wait," the Cervello sigh synchronically.

Xanxus snorts, before having another gulp of beer.

Kikyo appears from somewhere off to the side, probably feeling left out. Xanxus wonders where he has been all this time, maybe in a room with air-conditioning? If he has indeed found such, it hasn't done him any good; he doesn't look any better than in the morning. His hair is damp with sweat and sticking to his temple, making the scar more visible, and the shoes he's polished up the evening before, are now covered with a thin layer of a reddish dust. Where has he managed to get this dirty - has he been on the roof, or what?

Squalo casts a sidelong look at Kikyo and turns his head away quickly.

"Look," he says addressing the Cervello, "Haven't they said about the day's euro rate on the radio?"

"They still haven't. Usually a report like that will be at the end, and the weather forecast has merely taken a commercial break."

"I see. Then maybe you might go and listen to it?"

"Can't you move your lazy ass to do it yourself?"

"Nah. I can't."

The girl standing next to Squalo shrugs and goes towards the building. Turning to a different girl, he nods at her:

"You get the boss more beer."

Xanxus has a feeling that, for some reason, Squalo has to talk to his partners eye-to-eye, though it still is beyond him. When the Cervello leave, having obtained the money for the beer, he turns to his lieutenant and looks at him with his eyebrow raised. Squalo tucks a long strand of hair behind his ear with annoyance, his hair hanging messily in his eyes.

"Cleaned away the flowers?" he asks Kikyo rather offhandedly, his hairdo occupying him more than the answer.

"These were not flowers."

"Well, maybe some moss or vines. I don't care what its name is. The main thing is not to let the Cervello think that the brick hasn't fallen from the roof all by itself."

He stares at Kikyo intently. The latter suddenly tenses, jerking involuntarily. He has enough guts not to step back but the urge to shrink away is still very obvious.

"You've guessed it, then," he says.

Xanxus nods. In truth, he's been unaware until the present moment. Squalo appeared to have been more sharp-sighted. At the time Xanxus was concentrated on his opponent, his vice-commander was on guard, searching for a potential danger from outside – and, as it turned out, he was doing the right thing.

"Don't worry, we won't kick your ass", Squalo snorts. "None of us is hurt by the fact that you've knocked the brat off. But next time you're going to lay someone to waste, tell me about it beforehand."

"I sure will," Kikyo promises.

Squalo gives him the beer can he's been holding in his hand.

"Here, take a sip", he offers.

"I cannot. Painkillers don't go well with alcohol."

"I see. Look, when are you going to stop taking all these pills?"

Kikyo shrugs.

And still, why on earth has he killed Tsuna?

Xanxus asks himself this question but somehow his mind constantly moves on to thinking over other, much more important things. In question, he tries to decide on what is the best way to inform Vongola that it is under his command now. He has to make everyone feel who the boss is now. This is of no doubt. And Kikyo… Well, Xanxus has never been worried about the things unrelated to him personally.

Later he might ask Kikyo about the grudges he had on the brat. Maybe. As long as he doesn't forget about it later.

The following day Xanxus suddenly finds himself in a whirlpool of business matters and forgets about everything. Busy with preparations for the move, he makes arrangements without even remembering that he should inform Varia about his leave. But rumours are spreading fast. At noon everyone is clued-in. Xanxus suspects Kikyo of jabbering about it but he has no time to make it out. However, there seem to be no reason for the showdown. Generally speaking, the officers don't give a damn about his promotion; it's only Levi who's been shocked with it. Others show little, if any emotions. They are more concerned about Squalo's leaving with the boss. From them, Xanxus suddenly learns that his lieutenant has been the best commander in Varia's history and that the squad is going to fall apart without him in the lead. Appeals to stop panicking and calm down, kicks and threats are of not much help, and in the end, Xanxus sends Squalo himself to finally settle things with the officers and in the end, forgets about it.

By the way, lately he finds himself forgetting things. Like informing Vongola about his promotion, though there isn't a huge need in doing so, if he were to believe Squalo's report. All the Guardians behave as if they already know it. He forgets booking tickets to Tokyo, and somehow it's Fran who arranges it. He forgets where he's put his jacket, and after he and two others look all over for it, he finally gets off his armchair to find out that he's been sitting on it the whole time. Angrily, he announces:

"Stop fussing, you morons. I've found it myself."

All of this useless fussing comes to a stop only in the evening, and then Xanxus realizes that he's forgotten about one more thing. He has't found anyone to replace the Varia commander.

He thinks it over for about ten minutes, lazily sipping iced water from a high glass – it's a champagne glass, actually, but Xanxus has never strived to observe the etiquette details.

It's still very hot outside. The cicadas outside are unyielding in their whirring.. It's quiet inside, except for the babbling of the radio, trying to brighten up the deadened atmosphere.

Xanxus puts the glass on the table and gets off his seat. He doesn't like having long doubts, or taking pains in finding the right answer, choosing the best out of two opportunities. The words like "reflection" and "self-reflection" which Fran manages to insert periodically into his reports, irritate him to no end, as firstly, they have a very vague meaning to him, and secondly, these guesses are not to his liking.

Leaving the room, he wonders what he's going to order for dinner: beef of pork.

This time Xanxus knows where he can find Kikyo.

The orchard house appears to be much stuffier than it's outside. The air, sweetened by the scent of flowers, seems butter-thick and syrupy. It might be easily splayed over the toast for a good dessert, but is impossible to breathe. Once Xanxus is inside, he immediately wishes to get the hell out of here.

It looks like Kikyo is suffering from heat alot less then yesterday. When Xanxus finds him he's watching a small plant in the large pot. Hard to say what it is, not that it matters. Mentally, Xanxus divides all flowers into "roses", "lilies" and "the other", that's why he's perplexed now. The unidentified bush has small green leaves and violet buds, with a strong heady aroma. Kikyo seems to like it, though. He is sniffing it with an evident pleasure, half-closing his eyes.

That's strange: this time he doesn't startle hearing footsteps coming from behind. It is apparent that he's still not healthy, what with his way too pale complexion, but there's something new in his facial expression, some calm confidence that hasn't been before. Seeing the guest, Kikyo stops contemplating the flowerpot and tilt his head a bit. Apparently it's some kind of greeting.

"The cactus has gone into bloom," he says, showing Xanxus the ugly green plant.

"I'm so happy. Words can't describe it."

Kikyo smiles.

"That was sarcasm, you know," Xanxus adds, just in case.

"Yes, I got that."

The conversation is evidently dragging. Xanxus kicks a nearby stone. Thoughts are tumbling so heavily inside his head that it seems to be full of viscous syrup. Xanxus tries to concentrate and suddenly remembers why, among other things, he has wanted to talk to Kikyo.

"Why have you done the brat in?" he asks, rocking on his heels.

"He killed the boss."

It appears Kikyo is finally able to speak out the word. In his mouth it sounds common and casual. Yes, that's right, he might have addressed Byakuran many times this way. Xanxus wants to say that he is Kikyo's boss now and it's time to change the old habits, but for some reason he's keeping silent.

Whatever he may be called, he's in chief here, all the same."

"So you've decided to revenge," Xanxus says.

"I saw the opportunity. It would've been stupid to lose the chance."

"And if there hadn't been that hole in the roof? If Gokudera hadn't started all this comedy of a fight? What then?"

Kikyo shrugs and moves back slightly.

"Well, I can always wait."

"And I can always go straight ahead."

Xanxus shoves him against the wall. White plaster splatters down onto their shoulders, covering the uniform in white dust. Pressing his back to the shaggy surface, fixing the wrists not to let him escape – Xanxus does all of this almost automatically. He doesn't even understand what he wants to do. Kikyo is smelling of herbs and menthol, but the aroma is not refreshing but intoxicating, like that of a sleeping draught. Maybe he's really taking sleeping pills. Xanxus has never been interested.

This time Kikyo doesn't struggle but looks at him appraisingly, with his eyes half-closed. He seems to have expected the turn of things. The element of surprise has been lost, the opponent having enough time to prepare and brace himself. He seems to already be up to something.

Scheming again. Damn it. Why is it always so complicated?

Xanxus swings his fist and smashes it into Kikyo's pretty face. The back of Kikyo's head hits the wall, melting the hated expression of self-conceit on his face, and changing into sheer surprise. It looks funny enough that Xanxus lets him go and bursts into dark laughter. Kikyo steps aside, raising his hand automatically to clean the blood away from his lip but suddenly stops. He seems to be coming to his senses. At least he has enough backbone to jerk up his chin and straighten his shoulders.

"That's right," Xanxus praises him, "never let the enemy know that he's broken you down."

Kikyo nods. He's still standing very straight, a furious glow in his eyes, his chest heaving. He's smart enough to realize that he's not in the state to fight back, that's why he doesn't try attacking Xanxus… instead he just glares at him.

"Consider yourself the leader of Varia, as of tomorrow," Xanxus says.

"As you say."

It would be stupid to expect some gratitude from him. So Xanxus doesn't expect anything.

"Do whatever you want," he instructs. "Just take care not to let Levi come to Japan after me. If I find him there, I'll rip your head off. Is it clear?"

"Quite clear."

"And don't you show yourself to me unless it's urgent," Xanxus adds.

Actually he wants to say something like "I'll give you two days to hide you ass as far away as you can. Otherwise you have only yourself to blame", but he keeps silent. He remembers that if Kikyo doesn't want to be found, no-one will find him.

However, Xanxus is okay with this way of things. There has always been a feud between Vongola and Varia. He wouldn't break this practice.

"I'll try to justify your expectations," Kikyo says.

His words sound like an exact response to Xanxus' last thoughts, so he asks, stunned:

"What do you mean?"

'I'll take care about the squad you've entrusted to me."

"I have no doubt."

Of course, he will take care about them, the Millefiore ex-commander who's lost all his soldiers. He will do everything he can, even expose himself to the bullets - just not to let that tragedy happen again. Xanxus may not be as good at weaving the cobwebs of human mind but he has seen enough of those like Kikyo – ready to atone for their guilt before the shadows of the past. Once upon a time one fairy had been too absent and failed to fulfill the desires of those who were near – the desire to live. Since that time she roams the world helping people make their dreams come true, and she still hopes that her someday good deeds will outweigh the old blunder. The guilt is still heavier than anything else but the fairy doesn't give up. Or something like this.

"You may announce your appointment," Xanxus says dismissively, heading for the exit.

There's a bitter taste in his mouth, as if he's been chewing on the grass stem that Kikyo likes so much. Stepping out the door, Xanxus stops and spits through his teeth.

Night doesn't bring any freshness. A furnace-like heat is still radiating through the open window. A darkness, sticky and velvet, is enveloping Xanxus like a cocoon, clinging to his skin. He signs the last papers from the pile and turns on the desk lamp. A yellow flash of light falls over the pages covered with a loose, sharp-angled writing: the ascending lines are almost flying up the sky, and the letters are so angled that they are almost tearing the paper.

Xanxus almost finishes his work the moment Squalo breaks into the room. He has evidently been busy with preparations to move, too. He looks even more furious then he usually is. He plops into the armchair opposite Xanxus, without bothering to say hello. The latter gives his lieutenant an ominous look.

"What d'ya want?"

"Yamamoto asked me to tell you that the funeral is going to start at one p.m. tomorrow."

"Funeral?"

Before Squalo answers, Xanxus remembers. With all the new routines he has almost forgotten about the Tenth, now-deceased. But what's the point of thinking about him now, though? The dead are no threat, and, actually, no use, too.

"I had your black suit prepared," Squalo says.

"It's for holidays."

"Aren't we having one tomorrow?"

Xanxus raises his eyebrows and looks at Squalo wonderingly. The latter realizes that he said something wrong and explains hastily:

"I wanted to say that funeral is a solemn occasion, after all, and we all have to look accordingly to show our mourning."

"Are we mourning?"

"We aren't. Damn you, boss! You got me mixed-up."

Squalo crosses his hands over his chest and stares ahead discontentedly. He looks so funny like that.

"Have you found someone to replace you?" Xanxus asks.

"Yamamoto."

"I thought he's right with being in Vongola."

- He said that after Gokudera left it was too boring to live there. He thinks that it'll be more fun in Varia.

"So fun you could laugh your ass off," Xanxus agrees grimly.

They keep silent for some time. Then, on second thought, Xanxus asks what's happened to Gokudera. It's not that he is really worried about the boy, but one has to make sure. Just in case.

It turns out Gokudera has declared his staying in the family lost any and all meaning and left to Italy. There weren't almost any scandals. It wasn't clear where exactly he's been heading to. Everyone agreed upon the idea that he's very likely to be on his own now, as it has been before he met Tsuna.

"I think Yamamoto wants to move here just to find him," Squalo concludes.

Xanxus doesn't ask how he's made this conclusion. It's impossible to get any intelligible answers from Squalo.

It means, he reckons inwardly, that Vongola would need a new Storm Guardian. Another pain in the neck. Varia doesn't have a Cloud guardian but this isn't as important: firstly, Xanxus isn't responsible for Varia matters anymore, and secondly, the squad has been doing fine without this fighter for ten years and might equally cope without it too.

"Look, we haven't drunk for the victory", Squalo suddenly points out.

That's really true. Xanxus have been indulging himself in alcohol for little reason but now, when the reason has been finally found, he has forgotten about it. What a life.

"Want some absinth?" he asks, slightly rising off the armchair.

The bar is not very far to reach. Xanxus takes the bottle, uncorks it and negligently pours out the greenish liquid into the glasses that are originally for champagne, by the way. He takes a moment to think about calling someone else but finally refuses the thought. Belphegor and Lussuria are inadequate even when sober, Fran doesn't drink, Levi is very likely to become hysterical due to the parting with his beloved boss, Kikyo… No, anyone but Kikyo, And then, he himself said that his pills do not mix well with alcohol.

"For the victory," Xanxus says, raising his glass.

"For the victory."

The bitterness doesn't fade. After taking a sip, Xanxus sets the glass aside and watches Squalo for some moment. In the halo of light coming from the desk lamp, one can see only a face and a strand of hair with a golden sheen on it.

"By the way, someone promised to have his hair cut," Xanxus says briefly.

Squalo slaps himself on the forehead.

"Shit, I forgot! Do you have scissors?"

Xanxus is too lazy to get off his seat, so he affords his lieutenant an opportunity to search for himself. Squalo is swearing under his breath, ransacking the drawers. Something falls on the floor, in the darkness it's impossible to see what it is. The scissors take a good five minutes to locate. Squalo, his hair rolled over his hand, tries cutting it all at once. Of course, it's not a handy thing to do. Another stream of curses follows. At some moment the scissors are getting dangerously close to his face; Xanxus earnestly thinks that Squalo is totally going to slice off his ear or nose.

"Come here," he orders.

Squalo looks at him distrustingly but complies. Xanxus grabs the scissors away from his hand, makes him turn his back and gets to work. It is harder than he thought. After he manages to gather Squalo's disheveled hair in some kind of a ponytail, it appears impossible to cut them in one movement. The damned mane is tangling and sliding between his fingers. Xanxus curses and goes on cutting. The strands of hair fall to the carpet, one after another. It is going to be quite a clean up later but it's not the problem of Xanxus, really.

He's still leaving tomorrow.

Squalo stands still, not trying to escape, and in the end Xanxus even starts liking all the process. It proceeded to stretch into the deep night, even cicadas stopped buzzing, and their measured breathing becomes the loudest sound in the silence. Breath in, breath out, and at some moment Xanxus suddenly realizes that he and Squalo are breathing in synchrony. This has a strange calming effect on him. His thoughts become clearer for the first time that day. Maybe a bit more of it – and maybe some important realization would dawn upon Xanxus, something that's been eluding him previously.

What to do later.

Who to work with, to drink with, whom he should believe.

What is his main victory.

And a lot more elementary things.

But as usual, he has not enough time. The last strand is falling down the floor. Squalo turns to him and shakes his head with an evident relief on his face.

"I think this is worth cheering for," he decides.

One drink follows another, and the following day Lussuria groans compassionately at seeing Squalo and advices him to visit some good hairdresser who will be able to make something good out of what's left of his hair.

Some months later Xanxus is sitting at the head of the table in a suit, casually draped over the shoulders, and regarding his subordinates. There's a heater turned on in the hall where Vongola's meetings are held. This year autumn arrived suddenly early, and the first freezing came already in September. The cold freaks Xanxus out, due to becoming used to a hot climate, so he doesn't allow anyone to switch the damned heater off. It is constantly on, regardless of people being in the room. The stream of hot air hovers above the floor, melting the cold away from the walls.

Now the meeting is almost over. They only have to listen to Kyoya's speech to the end. The monotonous voice is lulling, causing Xanxus yawn with relish a couple of times, paying no attention to the reporter's furious glare. He won't say anything interesting anyway. Some skirmishes with other families, some formal meetings - totally unnecessary information, in a word.

"Kikyo reports that the elimination of the Scorza base has ended successfully,' the words slowly reach Xanxus. "There are no survivors."

Xanxus raises his eyerbrow and looks at Kyoya. The latter ascertains nonchalantly:

"Is something wrong? I thought that's what you asked."

"It is. I just didn't get used to Varia doing everything I ask about."

It constantly seems that Kikyo is scheming something behind Xanxus' back. No matter how he tried, he couldn't get rid of the paranoia. Just to be sure, he starts watching over the Varia's commander. So far the latter gave no reason to be suspected of disloyalty, but Xanxus considers that it's better to be on the safe side.

Kyoya sighs and shuffles with his papers, after which he starts muttering again. Xanxus turns his gaze to the other attendees. Squalo is cussing with Ryohei, Lambo is sleeping, Mukuro is reading some girly magazine with a pink cover.

"Put the magazine away," Xanxus orders.

Mukuro raises his eyes up from the article, bending a corner of the page in a deliberately slow manner and only after that replying:

"Is it displeasing you?"

"It's pink."

"Crimson."

"What the hell is the difference?"

'It's very substantial."

Xanxus is feeling his old temper rising.

"Shut up, by all that is holy," he says in a suave manner that is usually a signal for an impending fit of fury.

"There's nothing holy for me."

"Whatever. Shut up."

Mukuro finally falls silent. Of course he isn't going to put the magazine away but at least closes it and pretends to listen eagerly to Kyoya instead. The latter casts a grave look upon the violator of the discipline. It has no effect on Mukuro, though.

The heater is humming monotonously, the clock ticking, the steps of common soldiers who have come from the training heard behind the wall – they always come back this time. Kyoya's report seems endless.

Xanxus starts suspecting that he's been badly tricked, and he even fathoms what the trick is.

But nothing can be done now.


End file.
